Welcome Back
by ALargeBear
Summary: Sometimes a home cooked meal by someone you love is all you need.


The occasional bumps and rattles were the only thing keeping Nozomi awake. Her eyes threatened to close at the rhythmic sounds of the train plodding along the track, but all the sudden jolts of movement were enough to keep them open for now.

She wearily looked about the train car, the brightness of the lights inside contrasting with the darkness past the windows. Creating an eerie feeling of separation from anything on the outside. A few passengers spread out amongst the seats, the evening work rush dying out long ago and thinning the crowd, leaving only the days overtime workers and overly-dedicated university students to ride to their station in relative silence.

Another harsh rattle shook Nozomi's bookbag from the seat next to her. She hoisted the textbook-filled bag onto her lap, laying her head on top. The hard edges of the books not offering much support or comfort, but it was the best she could get.

Her mind was near capacity, and her body was almost at its limit. She tried rolling her shoulders back and forth, and tilting her neck from side to side, hoping to alleviate some of the stiffness and bundled up nerves, but it could only go so far. A trains bench only doing so much to offer the comfort and pampering she felt in desperate need of.

Nozomi did her best to replay the day's lectures over in her head. Hoping that it could make the ride go a second faster. All the information was there in a jumbled mess of mixed up names and mismatched terms. Hours of classes and even more spent studying were all she could think about, but in her weary mind, it all seemed to blend into a blurry mass.

An announcement was made over the intercom for the next stop. It was her's. She shook her head, hoping that the notes taken throughout the day were coherent enough to read later. All she could bring herself to focus on now was getting home. Thinking about next week and the major tests that came with it wouldn't do any good to dwell on now. Not that she could focus on it enough even if she did want to.

The grinding brakes signaled the next stop. Nozomi stood up, wincing as she lifted herself back onto tired feet. She tossed the bag over her worn shoulder as the doors of the train slid open.

With forced steps, Nozomi was able to make her way off of the train. The dim lights of the station lighting her way as she and a few others were left to trudge home under the streetlights. It must have been late, the evening traffic that normally accompanied the workday's end had thinned down. Modest traffic and only a handful of other pedestrians were all Nozomi could see.

The walk was done on autopilot. Nozomi's exhaustion-addled mind doing its best to focus on getting her home. Avoiding any passersby, she trudged down the sidewalk with a tired sway to her steps.

Passing by a convenience store, she had half a mind to stop in and grab a quick dinner, but her only motivations were on getting back to her apartment as soon as possible. She probably had a few instant meals laying around, a leftover or two if she were lucky.

The slow climb up to her apartments floor and the short walk to the door were the longest parts of the day. A light breeze being the only thing keeping her from giving up short of her door.

Shoving a hand into her bag, she pulled out her keys and jammed them into the door's lock. With a sigh she unlocked the door and hobbled inside, the door clicking closed behind her. She was home, to announce it out loud always felt unnecessary. So she didn't.

Nozomi's bag gave a loud thud as she tossed it to the side. She would have to worry about where it ended up in the morning. Next were the shoes, she reveled in the rele slid them off, wiggling her toes in their long sought freedom. She kicked them off to the side in one haphazard motion, just something else she'd have to fix in the morning.

Her body lurched forward, happy to get out of the entryway and hopefully onto a couch. Tossing her keys into a nearby bowl, she stopped herself. Something was off. When had she turned all the lights on?

Every light in the apartment, from the short hallway to the visible living room, was on. Nozomi's back tensed, exhaustion fading. She took ginger steps down the short hall, nothing seemed out of place yet. Before crossing into the living room and connected kitchen, she heard the clatter of pans and the gentle fire of her stove. Someone else was there.

Creeping past the wall, Nozomi was able to get a good look into her kitchen. A used knife and what seemed to be leftover scraps of food sat out on the counter tops and cutting board. On top of the lit stove sat a large pot with its mysterious contents boiling away. Someone stood behind it. Hair tied back, apron fastened tightly, and stirring with her ladle. Nozomi could only blink in confusion.

"Oh, you're finally back."

Nozomi stared in disbelief as Honoka stopped her stirring and walked over, wrapping her arms around Nozomi and pulling into a hug.

"I wasn't sure when you were going to get home," Honoka said, pulling back. "I didn't know how busy you were."

"How did you get in here?" Nozomi asked, blinking . The question sounded more accusatory than intended, but she had to know. Not that seeing Honoka making her dinner was all that bad of a thing.

Honoka dug into her pocket, pulling out a key and waving it in front of her face. "Don't you remember giving me this?"

"I do." Nozomi did remember. It was a gift for Honoka's graduation ceremony only a few months ago. How could she forget? "But I thought I told you it should only be used for emergencies. Not that I don't mind seeing you here, of course."

"This is an emergency, Nozomi." Honoka puffed a cheek, tossing the key on the counter to her side.

"Coming into my apartment without telling me first, and making me dinner this late at night is what you consider an emergency?"

"That's not the point." Honoka pouted. Nozomi chuckled. "It's been so long since we've gotten to spend any time together, and I get a little lonely when I don't get to see you for so long."

Nozomi wrapped her arms around Honoka's shoulders, pulling into another quick hug. "I know what you mean. I get a little lonely when I don't get to see you, too, but you know how busy I've been lately. With school and work, it's hard for me to find time just for myself. Even when I do get some, I'm almost always too tired to go out."

It always sounded like a bunch of excuses and deflections when Nozomi said them aloud. They were, if she did want to think about it. She was busy, and it was all very tiring, but moments when she did get to see Honoka like this felt too few and far between. Honoka never said anything about it, not that Nozomi expected her too, but she couldn't se feeling that she wasn't giving Honoka the attention needed or deserved.

"I know how busy you are." Honoka squeezed harder. "I'm sorry, this all sounds kinda selfish and rude. I know work and school are important to you, and I shouldn't get in the way of any of that. But I wanted to do something nice for you, and spend a night together. It's been awhile since we've done something like that."

"You can be a little selfish sometimes." Another small pout, and another light chuckle. "But I appreciate you doing this for me, Honoka. It means so much to me."

They fell into a comfortable silence, the only noise being the pot bubbling away on the stove. Nozomi took the moment to lay her head on Honoka's shoulder, the comfort being almost enough to send her tired mind to sleep on the spot. She took in a deep breath, Honoka's scent mixing with whatever was cooking. It was a relaxing and cozy smell, even a bit unknown to her. Nozomi was sure she'd never get enough of it.

"What are you making, anyway?" Nozomi asked as Honoka pulled away.

Honoka smiled. "Curry."

"Curry?"

"Yes, curry." Honoka smile widened even further. "But not just any curry. I called Nico to get the best recipe she had. When I told her it was going to be for you and me, she gave me the same recipe she uses when she makes it for her family."

Nozomi knew she'd have to thank Nico later. "I bet it tastes good then."

"You should try it." Honoka walked over to the pot, scooping out a small amount into the ladle. She offered it up to Nozomi's lips.

The flavors were much better then Nozomi had expected. It wasn't like the instant mix that she had gotten used to since she had started college. The subtle spice mixed with the natural flavors of the meat and vegetables to make a delicious and aromatic dish. A homemade meal made only for her. Nozomi wasn't sure the last time she could say that.

Honoka being the one to make it for her made it that much better.

"It's really really good." Nozomi licked her lips, the taste lingering.

Honoka set the ladle back into the pot. "I knew I could count on Nico for something like this."

"Don't sell yourself short." Nozomi leaned in, planting a quick kiss on Honoka's lips. It had been a while, and she missed the affection. "You made all of this yourself, didn't you?"

"Well, I guess," Honoka said, followed by another quick peck on the lips. "I'm just happy I could make something you like."

"I love it. Thank you." The tension in Nozomi's shoulders relaxed, the stiffness in her neck also melting away.

Another kiss, this one longer and deeper. It held for seconds that felt all too quick, and Nozomi wished it could have been longer. She missed Honoka, even if it was only a few weeks of sparse meetings, it felt like so much longer.

"So, when are we going to eat?" Nozomi asked as Honoka pulled back first.

"After you go and take a bath. I've even got the water ready for you and everything."

"I could get used to this." Nozomi smiled. As she went to turn around, a hand on her waist stopped her, forcing her attention back toward Honoka.

"Didn't you forget to say something when you got back?" Honoka asked lips pulled to the side. "I didn't even hear you walk in the door, you know."

Nozomi was so used to not even having to say it that it didn't even register. But with Honoka making her dinner and waiting just for her, she wouldn't have to force it. It felt natural for the first time in years.

"I'm home."


End file.
